


The Mystery of the Mysterious Killer

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an idea with something of humor, plus a case ... plus a Johnlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Mysterious Killer

[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Sherlock/The20Mistery20of20the20Misterious20Killer20cover_zps4ab5a94b.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading a story where the characters have a good humor and I like a smart John Watson certainly not as Sherlock but enough to not be an idiot. Every comment is welcome! Let me know if you use my cover! :)


End file.
